Time Dilation
by ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: I am Dialga, master of time. Have you ever wondered about the various stories people have written, the ones where they save the planet from being paralyzed? Come, I will tell you all about them.


**Pokemon (c) Nintendo**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Time Dilation<p>

I am Dialga, master of time. I see you've managed to make your way up here to my abode. Are you curious about the wonders of time, young one? Perhaps I'll show you my collection if you are. …Oh? You want to know why you're a different Pokemon now? And you were a human that- I see, so you've managed to pass even that. Come with me, I have something to show you.

Didn't expect to see a hidden doorway behind my cathedral, now did you? No one dares look behind there, except me of course. Those that do must be very special indeed. Yes, you are very, very special.

We're here. Surprised? They may seem like bubbles of dimensions to you, but to me they are not but different places of time. Ah yes, you met me at a, ahem, terrible point in my life, when I have lost my sanity and my beloved children suffered because of it. Hm? What children you ask? The children of my domain, the Hidden Land of course.

Enough of that, you are curious about that bubble you saw, where you saw someone else battling me at the Temporal Pinnacle. It is you, yet not you. For you see, time is a fickle thing. It does not stay consistent throughout the ages, there's always something different each reset. What reset am I talking about? It is too complicated for you to understand, I'll explain some other time, when you have lived as long as me. Hahaha, life isn't fair, young one. Some of my brethren legendaries are a testament to that, like Darkrai. He had lived a harsh life before he went mad and- yes. Then. An everlasting nightmare for everyone, and he succeeded in different periods of time.

Like here, for instance. This future now may be peaceful, but this one is still under the planet's paralysis. My poor children and those beyond it continue to suffer here. Yes, there's a lot of such futures such as these, and some are even bleaker. For example, in this one all of the resistance has died and I am only left to rule, alone. …Yes, I did. Don't be so shocked now, what do you expect from a paranoid madman? This one here, too, is bleak. My children still follow me out of fear, yet I continue to abuse them even then.

Let's take a look at something more hopeful. Right here! A much bigger resistance than just you, Grovyle, and Celebi, no? Yes, other humans are still alive and holding down the fort as they say while your other self- You're still curious about that? I already explained it, sometimes there are differences to a story. For example, here your partner was not Grovyle, but Dusknoir. Meanwhile Grovyle was my…lieutenant in this time. Oh no, he's very much my child in this one. Er, follower. One of my most loyal, I found him as…haha, another story, another time.

How about we go to the adventures? I won't deny that the ones where you save me are my favorite- ah ah ah! Don't touch! Sigh…I'll get it. Yes, they bounce away like bubbles, but that doesn't mean they stop once they get going! There we go. Oh no, you can't break them. You can't break time- unless it's paralyzed yes. Cheeky little one, aren't you. As I was saying, let's use this one that you touched as an example. You, the hero, never returned, for I never granted you your partner's wish to come back. Yes, even your partner here is different, a torchic rather than- Oho! Another one where you don't return! This poor riolu remained in the Hidden Land, delusional that you would come back.

And here, here you went on different adventures after you had saved time and space. Hm? I shouldn't say you? It is you, yet not you, as I've said before. True, they're all different, but each one of you heroes saved the world by saving me. And for that I am indebted to you. I think we've been here long enough, who knows long long we've been stuck here. Months? Millenia? I jest, time does not move here, no need to rush. You will come out as though it were but an instant and this room never existed. Come, I will escort you out.

So, what did you think? Impressive, no? Time is but a tangled thing, where no one point can coexist with the other, yet it does so anyway. Confusing, isn't it? Even I and Celebi get confused at time, haha! Now off with you, and no telling what you've found to anyone else, you here! Though if you do, I have a back up plan this time. Goodbye, hero! And remember, all stories are true!

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to write how every single story about the saving the world from the planet's paralysis is "true" in a sense. It's fitting that Dialga would have such a "garden," though I doubt he accesses it while Primal Dialga. Hope you enjoy!<strong>


End file.
